Nintendo 64
(September 27th, 1996-2001) Nintendo 64 logo.png Nintendo 64 logo (white).png Nintendo 64 logo (The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time variant).png Conker kills the N64 logo (16-9 HD) Donkey Kong 64 - INTRO - Nintendo 64 Logo: On a black background, a giant "N", which is in green, blue, red, and yellow respectively. Above the logo is "NINTENDO 64", in gray and white respectively. Variants: Depending on the game: * For GameTek games, such as Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy!, "NINTENDO" is in white. * On The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the "NINTENDO64" header is to the right of the "N", which is smaller, is in 3D, and rotates. The header, which is blue, shines. Two versions of this variant exists. The first is where there is a brighter and more colorful "N" on version 1.0, whereas on version 1.1, the brightness and colorfulness on the "N" has been reduced. Along with that, the "N" is glossier than it was on the 1.0 version. This variant also appears on The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. * On Super Smash Bros., the logo quickly scrolls up to the center * On some games, the background is white, and the "NINTENDO64" header is in two different colors, with "NINTENDO" in blue, and "64" in red. * The Wii's Virtual Console releases of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask lacked the console's name. This occurs when the WAD has been injected with a different game, and you enter the home menu, before exiting it during the game. Paper Mario, Mario Golf, ''and ''Super Smash Bros. are also known to have this occur (but only if you enter the home menu and exit). * On Perfect Dark, a 3D version of the "N", lacking the console's name, rotates around, and then morphs into the game's logo, which is the lowercase angular letters p '''and '''d in a bluish-gray color. * On Conker's Bad Fur Day, the giant "N", once again lacking the console's name, is seen on on a wood-like floor, under a hidden spotlight, which is shining on it. Conker is seen on the upper right of the screen as the camera zooms in on the "N". He then suddenly comes with his chainsaw and slices the "N" in half, before replacing it with the Rareware logo. * On Donkey Kong 64, the giant "N" (similar to the Conker's Bad Fur Day variant) is seen on the top of a barrel, with a hidden spotlight shining on it once again. It then starts dancing around, ending with what appears to be a "Spin-Jump". The variant then suddenly cuts to black. * Pokémon Puzzle League has the logo on a black background with the "NINTENDO64" header all in red. The logo appears briefly before a Poké Ball suddenly encapsulates it, opening up and revealing the Pokémon Puzzle League logo. Stars surrounding the logo fly out towards the screen until the logo freezes and the title screen appears. * On Banjo-Kazooie, the giant "N" takes a casual stroll across the sky, stopping as a Buzzbomb flies past it. Shrugging its shoulders, it continues on its way as the Buzzbomb continues flying around. FX/SFX: The "N" rotating on the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time variant, and the logo scrolling up and stopping in the middle on the Super Smash Bros. variant. The rest of the variants are either fade-ins or fade-outs or the animation used in them. Music/Sounds: Depending on the variant: * Pokémon Stadium games: Pikachu says "Pika!" when the logo appears. * Conker's Bad Fur Day: Conker is seen frustrated with the giant "N". A sound of a chainsaw running is heard when Conker prepares to slice the "N" in half. * Donkey Kong 64: A jungle drum piece is heard, which is accompanied by some monkeys screaming and singing throughout it. This continues as the variant suddenly cuts off, and the Rareware logo fades in. * Pokémon Puzzle League: Some voice (presumably Lip from the Japanese game Panel de Pon) says "Nintendo" in an accent before a "close" sound from the Poké Ball is heard, before a rendition of the beginning of the Pokémon Indigo League series intro plays, during which it suddenly cuts off and to the title screen. * All other games have the logo silent. Availability: Seen on most Nintendo 64 games. The first game to have this logo was Wave Race. It is usually preserved on most Virtual Console games for the Wii. Some games, such as third-party titles and early-made Nintendo games, don't have this logo. Editor's Note: This is a favorite of those who own or/have owned an N64. Category:Video Games